


Hmwrk

by Flam_NotOkay



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan angst, Gen, just let the boy do his homework :-[, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flam_NotOkay/pseuds/Flam_NotOkay
Summary: Just a vent fic I made awhile ago
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Hmwrk

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made this piece of work-vomit around the same time as my first Deh fic but didn’t post it because I thought it was bad blah blah blah more push-me-down reasons
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy and remember constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Evan felt like he was going to puke.

Or cry.

Or both.

It wasn’t uncommon that he had these days where he’d get paranoid and have a breakdown, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

Honestly, Evan was terrified at the thought of death. There were so many, too many, ways of it happening. And what if he died tomorrow? He wasn’t ready to die! There were so many things he hasn’t done! Like own a dog, or go to college, he hasn't even had his first kiss! 

God, Evan wished his brain would just stop for a minute so he could finish his math homework.

**Author's Note:**

> It isn’t the best but it’s older and a vent so I’ll let it slide lol


End file.
